Ma Ia, Take Me With You
by Toxxic-hugs
Summary: The title is based off the first lines of Dragostea din Tei by OZone. Trailer inside. Pairings going to be involved in the story: Moliver, Make, Lake, Lackson: You pick.
1. Trailer

**A/n: So…I've decided to take a short break from my other stories, because 1)Only like 5 of the people who read my stories actually review, and how am I supposed to get inspired to write a new chapter if I don't have a lot of reviews, this is the question I ponder…2)Because I'm having some writer's block on some of the stories-So if you have any suggestions, please tell me! It a win-win deal! Full credit for the chapter would of course go to you, and I would get back on track with the story, xD. So…With that being said…Here's the prologue for my new story, disclaimer is in the actual trailer-So don't say I didn't put who has the actual rights to the show! 5 reviews gets you the actual story :D**

**She's got family, she's got friends. And oh yeah, she's got a HUGE secret!**

(Camera zooms in on a laughing Miley Stewart with her family and friends, picture fades into the sunlight illuminating them, and then zooms out to a singing Hannah Montana)

**What the world doesn't know is Miley Stewart is…**

(Miley applying makeup in a large vanity mirror beside a suddenly purple haired Lilly)

**Hannah Montana!**

(Miley fixes her brown hair so that the blonde wig will fit nice and snug and she turns to smile at Lilly, a stage hand calls from off the screen that the shows going to start in five minutes. 3. 2. 1)

**Can the teen live two different lives without anyone finding out?**

(Shows clips from Lilly, Do You Want to Know a Secret, Miley Get Your Gum, and New Kid In School)

**Can she handle the responsibility of both being a super star teen idol, and being plain Miley?**

(Lilly wipes tears away from her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt, she looks straight into Miley's eyes, "You were supposed to be here for me! Is being Hannah more important than me? I mean really Miley, I need to know."

And then a shot of Robbie Ray laying a hand on Miley's shoulder looking down at her, "Bud. Your concert sales have dropped. I told you when you started-Either you're going to give it your all or nothing at all")

**Especially when her relationships are threatened?**

Four shouts, one after the other

"Oken Out" Oliver says as he holds up a hand, "I'm tired of you not caring." And he walks away, hands stuffed in pockets

"I don't know if we can still be friends, Miley, maybe we were never supposed to be friends to begin with" Lilly says, as she twists a friendship on her finger before pulling it off, "Here"

"Why does it always have to be about you?! Why is it Hannah this, or Miley that? Do you realize how stupid that makes me feel, that I'm the older sibling, and I have to look up to YOU?" Jackson yells before he turns, starts out an open door, and slams it shut

"Bud, You really need to get your head out of the clouds. I don't want to lie to you, but I think maybe…It's time that Hannah retired. It's for the best," Robbie Ray says, "We have to think about the house, we won't be able to afford it if we keep trying to get Hannah's career back on track")

**A Disney Channel Productions**

**Starring Miley Cyrus as Miley Stewart, Emily Osment as Lilly Truscott, Mitchel Musso as Oliver Oken, Jason Earles as Jackson Stewart, Billy Ray Cyrus as Robbie Stewart, Cody Linley as Jake Ryan, and others..**

**© Copyright 2005 by Disney, of whom all the rights go too. Story line written by Alexis Asencio (Toxxic-hugs)**

_**Ma Ia (Take Me With You)**_

**Coming to a theater near you**

**Summer 2008**


	2. One

**A/n: Thanks to my reviewers-Troyellaislove, Iheartdisney128, Kendra T., MullaxD, ForbiddenxMelody, Silver the anonymous, SoMeHeArTs, my sister SmexyeyPenguinLuvr3, Rbdrebeldefan, PaigeMatthews06, Iluvtxcowboiz, and Shealtiel! Sorry for the very loooong wait for this first chapter, but I've had awful writer's block. **

Disclaimer: Like I'd every own Hannah Montana, be for real, the closest thing I've got to owning it is the DVR, that records the shows.

&&:: Chapter One ::&&

"So…You're coming right? This is major!" Lilly Truscott asked her best friend, well her female best friend, as she took another large bit of the drowned in syrup pancakes that Mr. Stewart had made.

"Of course!" Miley said, as she watched her friend attack the plate of flap jacks before she could even grab one, the syrup dripping slowly off the edges of the tower of pancakes and onto the wood of the dinning room table, "I wouldn't miss your competition for the world!"

"That's good. Because I really need your support. Oliver's been so…Absent, lately. I think someone has a crush…And this time it's not on your alter-ego" she winked at Miley who just rolled her eyes in return.

"Yeah right. Oliver like me. I think all the sugar from the syrup is going to your head" Miley said as she got up and walked over to the island in the middle of their kitchen and grabbed an apple.

"Fine, don't believe me, but when he's ogling you at school, don't say I didn't warn you" Lilly said as she finished off the last of the twelve pancakes that had been left out for both girls.

As if on cue, Miley rolled her eyes once more as she took a bite of the apple. Trying to control her hunger pains from not eating anything yesterday afternoon.

Before she could get another bite though Lilly had hopped off the chair she was sitting at, grabbed Miley's arm, and pulled her towards the door, "To school we go!"

Miley used her free arm to grab her book bag as well as Lilly's before Lilly had managed to drag her through the door and out into the sunny day awaiting outside.

♥&♥&♥

The day had just been plain weird. Miley was suddenly paranoid, every time she looked over at Oliver he'd blush and turn away before they could lock eyes, it was as if he was hiding something…And to tell you the truth, she was a little shocked that Lilly had been right. A little shocked that Oliver, her best guy friend, was staring at her…And not like usual. A little shocked that she becoming so paranoid that he was looking at her **all** day, whenever no one was watching. A little shocked that whenever she was talking to him and Lilly about her boyfriend, Jake Ryan, he'd suddenly say he'd seen a friend of his and wander off.

Well every day in Miley's life is a little unusual, but this was just…Freaky. But she did have to admit that it was nice to be the center of Oliver's attention again. Although he hadn't realized Miley was Hannah, she loved having him obsess over her day and night...But she had a boyfriend! And Oliver…Was just a friend…Right? In no way or form did she like Oliver...I mean-She's dating the _Jake Ryan_, why would she have any feeling for the Triple O other than friendship?

But as the day went on, she could feel his eyes on her, and she tried to remember that this shouldn't bother her. Oliver was Oliver. But every time he'd just stare at her instead of talking, she got goose bumps, and she stopped trying to get his focus off her. Did she want Oliver looking at her like that?

During her last block, she had the urge to strangle Lilly whom suddenly burst into hysterical laughter out of nowhere during a movie. Lilly had looked over at Miley whom was sitting as far away from Oliver as she could, and started giggling. Miley shot her a look of pure unfiltered hate as Lilly was now fueled to go from giggles to full on snort laughter, "Im…sorry…it's just…your face…and he was…and you were…" When Miley finally snapped at Lilly, "Shut up!" the teacher gave her a week of detention for 'disrupting his class'.

♥&♥&♥

Miley Stewart get detention? Something was **very** wrong. Miley groaned into her hands as the bell rang. Lilly had left quickly with a "I'm sorry I just couldn't stop myself", and Oliver had prolonged leaving that is until Lilly came back into the classroom to drag him out.

What was worse? She was thinking over how she was supposed to tell her dad that she got detention for a week, and every time she played out the scene in her mind she show her dad red faced telling her how she needed to think about her Hannah responsibilities before she did something stupid like having to stay after.

She chewed on her lower lip as she thought of the disappointed fans, that were probably getting the news that the cd signing had been canceled due to Hannah's absence.

The day had just been plain weird, is what she finally concluded as she packed up her stuff after Mr. Naccarto had dismissed her. Stupid Lilly telling her about stupid Oliver liking stupid her…Stupid…


End file.
